


Bedazzling Fixes Everything

by Shadow_crawler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And this was funny, Basically, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I knew Vision was gonna lose the gem but didnt want him to die, Post-Thanos but before Infinity War actually came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: Vision lost the mind stone but didn't die. How he deals with the after effects and is helped along by a friend.





	Bedazzling Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So Vision is one of my favorite Avengers and I had this sinking feeling he was going to die in Infinity War when that stone got ripped out. But I am also very good at being in denial so kept telling myself he'd only lose his powers and be fine. This started off as a joke between my friend and I, trying to figure out what he'd do without powers.

Wanda frowned at the light notes drifting through the hallway. None of the Avengers could play the piano that she knew of, though there were plenty of new recruits as of late and they didn’t know everything about each other. She smiled to herself, imaging Bucky playing Beethoven as she quietly cracked the door open to the music room.

It was dark and she almost thought the room was empty and the music was coming from elsewhere until she saw the glow of eyes as someone looked at her. Wanda stepped into the room fully, closing the door behind her and plunging them into darkness. Knowing it was clean, like the rest of Avenger’s Mansion, she crossed the room to the piano’s side.

“I didn’t know you could play.” She said softly, running her fingers lightly across the smooth wood of the piano.

“I didn’t either.” Vision replied. “I seem to learn new things about myself everyday. I believe it’s a leftover from-” He turned a hand over to look at his palm, “from Jarvis.”

“Why would Jarvis need to know to play the piano?”

“I believe the man who raised Mr. Stark could so Mr. Stark coded the AI to do it as well. Nostalgia, I suppose.”

“What made you come in here?” Wanda asked. Vision scooted over on the bench and she took the silent offer to sit next to him.

He turned his head to look out the giant floor-to-ceiling window the piano sat by. “Silence.”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen anyone in here.” Wanda replied, looking around. The moon was full tonight and she could see it reflecting on a soundbox of a harp now that her eyes were adjusting. Next to it was a violin propped on a stand and a black case that was too rectangular to tell what was inside. The other corner of the room was completely dark.

“Mr. Barton likes to come in here sometimes as well. I’ve run into him walking out.”

“Hm. Do you know why he likes it here? Thought he’d prefer a tree.” Wanda laughed.

Vision smiled, but it was tight. “He can turn off his hearing aids for a bit and just…be.”

“He wears hearing aids?”

“It is not my place to gossip.”

“I didn’t know that!”

“He hides it very well.”

“No kidding.” Wanda said and leaned into Vision slightly. “Do you want to be left alone?”

“No. I enjoy your company.”

“Ok. Is this about-“ Vision tensed and Wanda immediately regretting bringing it up. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Slowly, he brought a hand up and barely grazed over his forehead, where the mind stone used to be. “I should be out trying to help, even if it’s directing civilians to safety but I can’t-I can’t bring myself to do it.”

“I know. I felt the same after Pietro…” She brought her own hand up and watched red sparks dance between her fingers. “I was lost and it took a long time to find my way back.”

“I suppose an impending world-wide disaster helped.”

Wanda huffed a laugh. “In a horrible way, it did. And you. You helped. After Pietro, I half expected my powers to be gone. And again after what Thanos did. They still don’t feel…part of me.”

Vision sighed, “I feel lost without them. There was a freedom I didn’t know I had in being able to float when I wanted phasing through walls. Doors are exhausting. And now there’s this odd hole in my head, I feel ridiculous. Mr. Stark has tried giving me hats and they feel odd.”

Wanda giggled. “I have an idea for that. Come on.”

^^^^^^^^^^

“Hey Tony, have you seen my sketchbook?” Steve called, rifling through the closet of miscellaneous things. He found a keychain version of his shield and laughed, stuffing it in his pocket.

“Probably with the rest of the art supplies!” Tony called from the bar area. Quieter, Steve heard, “What am I, your mom?”

Steve rolled his eyes and closed the closet. As he neared the art room, which doubles as a yoga lounge, meditation center, and anything else they could think of that constituted sitting and relaxing without too much noise, he heard Wanda laughing inside.

Cautiously, he poked his head inside. No matter how many times Natasha said, “It’s the cool thing right now, old man. You’ll have to get used to it,” he still didn’t feel comfortable of the sight of yoga pants in public. It was too tight and he felt dirty just looking at them, another thing Natasha and even Bucky, to an extent, made fun of him for. Wasn’t his fault his face turned bright red easily.

Wanda was sitting cross legged on the floor with a jar of giant sequins next to her and was gluing a yellow one to Vision’s forehead. Forgetting the sketchbook, Steve quietly closed the door, and snuck away before he could be called in to be next.


End file.
